


I Thought You Weren't Coming Back

by SpiderNovna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Drabble, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve is a big dumb bisexual, Stucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderNovna/pseuds/SpiderNovna
Summary: He isn’t coming back, Bucky thinks. He feels sick to his stomach. Sam is yelling now. Banner growing frantic. Bucky just stands with his hands in his pockets, feeling his heart sink. His throat began to close up, tears forming in his eyes. He should’ve expected this. He knew he wasn’t worth all the trouble.orSteve is returning the stones. Bucky thinks he's leaving. And Steve hasn't told Bucky that he loves him.





	I Thought You Weren't Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble type fic I wrote after watching Endgame a second time. I don't think I've written a fic since like 2015 or 2016 so I hope it isn't too bad. There is light smut at the end, it's not very long or too descriptive but just a warning.  
> :) enjoy
> 
> I also have another stevebucky fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914497). This one is about Steve and Bucky going on a double date but Bucky maybe (definitely) gets jealous.

The battle was finished and Thanos’ army was gone. They had lost two of their best Avengers, but they were able to reverse the snap. After everything ended, there was only one thing left to do. The last order of business: returning the stones. Steve volunteered to do it alone. So there they stood: Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Hulk. Steve gave Bucky a hug while Hulk worked on setting up the platform.

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘til I get back,” Steve warned Bucky playfully.

Bucky smiled just a bit, his eyes still sad, “how can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve stood on the platform, holding the stones and Mjolnir to return them to their rightful timeline. Bucky doesn’t hear a single word from anyone. He can only hear his thoughts. He’s scared. He just knows Steve too well and he feels like there’s a different plan. Suddenly, Steve shrinks and vanishes. He’s gone. Hulk starts counting down to bring him back. 

He doesn’t reappear.  _ He isn’t coming back,  _ Bucky thinks. He feels sick to his stomach. Sam is yelling now. Banner growing frantic. Bucky just stands with his hands in his pockets, feeling his heart sink. His throat began to close up, tears forming in his eyes. He should’ve expected this. He knew he wasn’t worth all the trouble. But he hoped, he just a small sliver of hope, that Steve would want to spend his life with him. It seems Steve moved on during those five years he was gone.

There was a bright flash of light and everything went silent. Bucky felt like he was rooted to the ground. “Sorry,” it’s Steve’s voice, “I had a little trouble with the watch for a second.”

“Buck,” he steps off the platform. “What’s wrong?”

He can’t even find the words he wants to say. He almost breaks down in tears right then. “I thought- I just thought you were going to leave.”

“What?” Steve laughs.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back. I thought you were going to leave me forever. I felt like I had just gotten you back. Oh Stevie, you really had me worried there. You had this look in your eye and I don't know. I thought this was it, this was the end and-“

“Shut up.” 

Bucky stops talking very abruptly, startled at his response. He becomes very aware of Banner and Wilson staring at the two of them. Steve is a lot closer than he once was. His hands were on Bucky’s arms, squeezing them gently. His face looks very soft as he speaks quietly, “I’m with you until the end of the line, Buck. The end of the line.”

His arms wrap all the way around Bucky, who was still in shock. Bucky’s arms wrap around Steve, too. It feels like an eternity that they just stay there. The weight is lifted off of his chest. Steve feels comfortable to him; he closes his eyes and he’s home.

“Not to interrupt,” Sam blurts out, obviously uncomfortable, “but what do we do now?”

Steve pulls away from Buck very quickly. “Right, I brought something back for you Sam.”

Sam looks confused. Steve takes the large bag off of his back and pulls out his shield. “I lost this, and almost killed myself getting it for you. Here- try it on.” He hands it over to Sam. “How does it feel?”

“Like it’s someone else’s,” he says softly as he tries to hand it back.

“It isn’t. It’s all yours.” Steve pauses and looks over at Bucky, whose hair is blowing ever so slightly in the breeze. “I decided I’m going to take some time to myself. And if I’m retiring, who will be Captain America?”

Sam smiled at Steve. It’s a big, genuine smile as he holds his new shield. Banner clears his throat, “guys, not to ruin the moment or anything. I know your shield was broken in the battle, Cap— Steve, but couldn’t you just have Shuri make a new one rather than going back and, like, fighting yourself for a big vibranium disc.”

Now Bucky is laughing. And he can’t stop. That’s probably why Steve had trouble returning, because the dumbass fought himself—literally—for that shield. And he didn't even think that Shuri and T’Challa would be more than happy to make him a new one. Hell, they made Bucky a whole vibranium arm and Steve can’t even use his brain for one second to—

“Uh, no, I didn’t think of that, but I already took it so,” he doesn’t make eye contact. “Anyway,” he says loudly, as a warning to Bucky to stop laughing (and he does), “I’m going to retire now. C’mon Buck, let’s go home.”

They walk away together, Steve’s arm draped over Bucky’s shoulder.

 

-

 

The Avengers compound had been destroyed by Thanos and that was where Steve  _ was _ living for the past five years. He decided to retire, though, so he moved into a small apartment. There wasn’t much inside yet. A couple snacks in the pantry, a small selection of fruits in the fridge, a loveseat, and a mattress on the floor in the bedroom. 

Bucky stares at the emptiness, “if we’re gonna live here together, we need to get some more shit.”

Steve lets out an ugly laugh. “I really missed you, Buck.” His eyes started watering as he stared at his best friend. His heart thumped in his chest as he took a shaky breath. “I really thought I had lost you for good this time.”

Bucky’s expression became soft, full of love. He stepped closer to Steve. “You didn’t lose me, Rogers. I’m right here.”

Steve stares at Bucky. Looks at his long hair (which looks exceptionally good for someone who recently came back from being a literal pile of dust), his thick brows, the little light in his eyes. He studies Bucky, his gaze eventually heading down to his lips that just looked so inviting.  _ I need to do this now,  _ Steve thinks,  _ I have to tell him. _ His mouth doesn’t form any words. He’s too busy staring at this beautiful man in front of him. This man that he thought he would never see again. He lived five years without him and had to lose him all over again. He never told Bucky how he felt back in the 40s. And after all this time he hasn’t done it now. He’s over 100 years old and can’t even talk about his feelings. 

“Buck, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

 

-

 

It’s quite dark outside their tent and the only sound is the leaves rustling outside. It had been a long fight for them today. Steve walked 400 men back to the base and didn’t even get in any trouble after disobeying Phillips’ orders. Steve had never been very good at listening, though, had he? Bucky was alive, and that’s all that mattered to him. Buck was in rough shape. He was separated from the rest of the soldiers when Steve found him; he was covered in cuts and bruises but couldn’t tell Steve about any of it. He didn’t remember a single thing that happened to him. 

“So, really, what happened to you?” Bucky asked suddenly and Steve is snapped back to reality.

“Oh yeah. Well, it’s kind of a long story. The night you went dancing with those girls and I decided to stay back—do you remember that? This doctor named Erskine came in as I tried to enlist again, I thought I was going to be arrested. I really did. But he told me that he saw something in me. Asked where I was really from and approved my form. Then I started going through basics. It was rough. Really rough. I was always behind, always picked on and messed with, what’s new though, yeah? I did my best. I wanted to do everything I could. One day during training, there was a grenade. I immediately jumped on it to shield everyone from the blow. But it didn’t detonate, it turns out it was a test-”

Bucky interrupts, “I’m sorry, you  _ what _ ?” He sounds angry. Mother Bucky back at it. Steve sighs. “You jumped on a grenade? You used your tiny, frail body to shield everyone from a blast of a grenade and you just thought that was okay? When will you get it through your goddamn thick skull that-”

“ _ OKAY. _ Enough. I get it, I make stupid decisions but can I finish my story? It turns out the grenade was a dummy and it was a test of my character. Erskine informed me of a serum he developed. It was to make a super soldier and asked if I would be willing to do the procedure. He told me that everything inside the man who took it would be amplified. He told me I was a good man and that’s why he wanted me. Well, I did it, and it worked. Obviously. But Hydra was in the room and shot Erskine right after I came out of the vita-ray chamber. I don’t remember much right after that, but suddenly I was out on the street, running after the man. I caught him, but he bit into a cyanide capsule. There was no other vials of the serum. They wanted to make many soldiers, but the serum was gone. It was just me. They wouldn’t let me fight at first, just had me touring and doing stupid shows like a dancing monkey. Then I heard about the 107th. I knew you were alive, Buck. Nothing was going to stop me. I had to go and find you.”

“So,” Bucky said quietly, much calmer now, “you took this serum? And now you have all this muscle and no more health problems?”

Steve nods, and Bucky is… amazed actually. He went from this scrawny little kid with too much attitude and suddenly he was so much bigger than Bucky. He still has too much attitude. But he’s also upset with Steve. He leaves him, and he immediately signs himself up to be a lab rat. He wants to scold him for making such an irresponsible decision, he just doesn’t have the energy. He knows Steve will combat every word, so Bucky lays down. His boots and trousers still on. He’s covered in dirt and his clothes are a little torn. 

Steve thought Bucky looked exceptionally good like this. His shirt was loose and folded down to reveal some of his chest. His face was grimey along with his calloused hands. His arms were folded under his head, his legs crossed as he stared at the top of the tent. Steve just couldn’t stop staring.  _ God he looks so damn pretty _ , he thought. 

There was no way Bucky thought about him the same way. He flirted with every dame he came across. Bucky likely only thought about him as a best friend. But that didn’t stop Steve from wondering what his lips felt like. What kinds of noises he might make if Steve just pulled his hair and felt his skin with his tongue. What would his hips feel like pressed firmly against his. Something pulled at the pit of his stomach. Bucky made him so damn hungry. It drove him crazy. What would Bucky’s hands feel like wrapped around—

“Hey, Rogers.”

“Yes?”

“Why do you make such stupid decisions?”

He laughs. He laughs hard. That isn’t the question he expected, but definitely the question he deserves. 

 

-

 

Steve sits in silence. Everything around him is destroyed.  _ He’s _ destroyed. He doesn’t feel like he deserves to live anymore. He couldn’t save Bucky. He watched him fall to his death. He takes another drink. 

He still feels sober even though he’s finished two whole bottles. He just can’t get drunk, not even a little bit. He just wants to feel something other than this sadness that’s taking over. Steve is almost crying again. He throws the empty bottle into the rubbish around him. It shatters loudly; he breaks down. 

He’s sobbing now. The tears are streaming down his face.  _ Why did he ask Bucky to join him on missions? Why didn’t he grab him faster? How was he supposed to do anything without his best friend? _ He can’t breathe, everything is blurry. He stands up, knocking over the chair. He stumbles and can’t find his feet. 

They never even found his body. He was officially labelled at MIA, but Steve just had an awful feeling. He’s failed his best friend. He enlisted to lay down his life for him, and he still didn’t save him. Steve was supposed to protect him. He knew Bucky would yell at him for how he thought.

He also knew Bucky didn’t want to go to war. He was never the one to start the fights, only finish them when Steve couldn’t hold his ground. He would never admit he appreciated that, but he truly did. Steve was the one that wanted to enlist, he was the one always picking these fights. And now Bucky is gone.

He’s falling to the floor. He falls hard and cuts his hands on the broken bottle. He doesn’t even feel it. The tears are so heavy he can’t see. His head is spinning and his whole body is burning hot.  _ It’s all my fault. _ He slams his fist on the ground.  _ I never got to tell him I loved him.  _

 

-

 

“I’m listening,” Bucky says. 

Suddenly, Steve can’t say anything. He’s frozen and Bucky is staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He tries to take a deep breath. He keeps himself composed, but inside he’s shaking. He’s a goddamn mess. Bucky looks so pretty and Steve just can’t form any words or even coherent thoughts. “I- uh- well-”

“C’mon, Rogers. Spit it out.”

“Buck, I-” Steve looks away. He can’t say it. He can’t tell him. He’s screaming at himself. He’s so stupid.  _ What’s the worst that could happen? _ He’s shaking his head, “I’m sorry.”

Bucky looks confused.  _ Damnit, Rogers.  _ “Steve, you can tell me anything; you know that, right?”

“I know, I know. I just- I can’t.”

He moves closer to Steve. Their bodies are touching now. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat.  _ You big dumb bisexual, _ he thinks. Bucky reaches out and touches Steve’s cheek, cupping his face in his hand. Their eyes meet and Steve’s probably turning red; his skin feels hot. 

Bucky’s lips look so luscious, so welcoming, the bubblegum pink just begging Steve to lean in. They look so soft. He doesn’t realize his hands are now on Bucky’s waist. Everything feels like a slow-moving dream as Bucky inches closer. Their foreheads are almost pressed together now. And then, Bucky kisses him. 

At first, it’s sweet. It’s a gentle kiss that says ‘I care about you’ and it makes Steve’s insides feel like Jello. His heart is beating so hard in it chest. Bucky holds the kiss for a moment. But then it turns into stolen, hungry kisses. It’s needy and lustful. Neither one of them can get enough. Bucky pulls away just long enough to catch a breath. He goes in once more, biting at Steve’s lip. Steve pushes him back, not breaking their kiss. Bucky’s back hits the wall and Steve presses his arms above his head. 

“Rogers,” Bucky moans. There’s something hot about the way his says his last name. “I want you.”

Just a moment ago, Steve was a blushing little boy with a crush and now his eyes grow dark as he presses his body into Bucky’s. He can’t stop himself; his lips latch onto Bucky’s jawline. There’s a strong pull in his stomach as he hears the soft moans escaping his mouth. He can feel Bucky pressing into his thigh and the heat travels straight down.

This certainly isn’t what he expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. The brunet was now pulling at his hair and tilting his head to the side. Steve sucked in a harsh breath when Bucky’s lips attached to his neck. There was a hand palming at him outside his pants. “ _ Oh _ .”

The blond’s eyes fluttered closed. His hands made their way to Bucky’s hair, pulling gently. He hummed against Steve’s neck, digging his hand in harder. Steve’s cock was achingly hard now. Bucky knew he was desperate and began to undo his pants.

Steve stopped, pushing the brunet away. “Wait!”

Bucky gave him a confused look, tilting his head slightly. “I love you,” Steve rushed out, all out of breath.

He smiled, “I love you, too.”

“No, like, I’m  _ in _ love you with.”

Bucky nods, slowly, “I know, dumbass. I’m in love with you, too.”

“Oh,” it was barely a whisper.

“Now, are you going to let me continue or just stand there?”

“Yeah, yeah.” The blond had never been more confused. “Uh, sorry, you can...keep going.”

And just like that, Bucky did. He tugged his pants down and reattached his lips to Steve’s clavicle. He didn't even know how to react. He didn’t expect it to be that simple, but it was. Bucky was right here, in front of him, and had just said he was in love with him. 

Steve’s thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand on his cock, stroking gently. A finger grazed over the tip, making him shudder. Bucky had a mischievous look on his face, his eyes dark as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, “I’m going to ruin you, Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am furious they did Bucky like that. I originally meant for it to be longer but I really just wanted Bucky to get Steve back and for them to be happy. Steve made a dumb decision and it's almost like Winter Soldier and Civil War didn't even happen. You know, when Steve literally started fighting his friends to protect Bucky with his LIFE. I want Civil War Steve back.


End file.
